Dumb Girls
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: Rated For Language. ok this story has no pairings. the typical Kagome sees InuYasha kissing kikyo and runs away except with a little twist to it maybe sango in it 2 later on plz r


Don't own the song or the characters. Only the story line. Since my other songfics have had quite a good background I decided to try and write a long fic once again. Though now I must warn you. If you like the story and wish for it to continue I recommend you review 'cause unless I get a minimum of 5 reviews per chapter I'm not going to continue it.  
  
Dumb Girls Pt. 1 Prologue By: Yukime (aka Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya)  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, Rain pouring over her. What the hell. It's not like anyone worried about her health. Her family was dead, her friends had left, and the man she thought 'loved' her had just kissed her good for nothing other self. How worse can life get? Why had she left that bitch live? Why hadn't she just killed her? It had been a year since the shards had been collected. Since then her life seemed to only get better. She had married InuYasha. Adopted Shippou. Sango and Miroku had also finally gotten married and lived far away. She was so happy she seemed about to burst. That was until one fate full day when, it seemed her life had begun to crumble down upon her . . .  
  
*flashback begins*  
  
"Hi mom!!!" Kagome screamed from the well house "I'm home!" She had just returned to her world for some provisions. This included ramen, candy, and some other things. "Mom?" Kagome asked walking out of the little shack. Then she saw it. Her house, the one place she called home was burning in flames. She instantly ran in and looked around the house. "MOM?! SOUTA?! GRAMPS!!!???" then she heard coughing. She ran until she reached the kitchen. There she found her mother. She carried her out and took her into the well into the past.  
  
"MOM?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kagome asked worried.  
  
"It's my fault. I was cooking your favorite food knowing you'd come but I accidentally left the stove on. When I got home the house was on fire and I ran in to find Souta. I was too late." Kagome's mother said with tears in her eyes. Then she slowly breathed her last and passed away. Kagome couldn't believe it. In a matter of seconds she had lost her family. She ran and ran until she tripped over a root and sobbed her heart out. Then InuYasha appeared. He carried her up a tree and sat her on his lap. (AN: Keep ur minds out of the gutter! Their married got it!!!!) He laid her head on his shoulder and patted her head sympathetically. Then when she had calmed down he quietly asked. "What's wrong my love?" She immediately burst into sobs once more. She told InuYasha all about how shed found her house in flames, rescued her mother, and her death. After that InuYasha had comforted Kagome and they had both buried and paid their respects dutifully to her.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
'How could I be so foolish?! So Naïve?! I mean, I thought he had said he would only love me, but now I see how foolish I've been. I don't know if I'll ever forgive or forget him, but one thing is for sure. I will remember this day for the rest of my life. I will remember the time my heart was broken because of my foolishness. I will grow stronger and never trust a man again.' With these thoughts in mind I entered the home me and InuYasha had built together took my most prized belongings and jumped in the well. I was to begin a new life. In my own time. Good-bye InuYasha. You are now to be only one man who got away. I regret nothing other than meeting and loving you.  
  
~He broke my heart today  
  
~I don't know what to say  
  
~I can't feel a thing at all  
  
~I did not see it coming'  
  
~Now you just a man that got away  
  
~I look at the ground  
  
~And give the sky the middle finger  
  
~Something inside said  
  
~"Here's a day you should remember.  
  
~.So mark it on a wall"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ___________________________________________________________________ | ___________________________________________________________________ VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV You read the top. Now R&R Please. And if you wish you may read my other fics. Now click the little button and make moi happy.  
  
+  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
